R-Evolutions Episode 1 - Valkyrie
Three weeks have passed since the mysterious Nexus’ Guardian Bakugan, Pyrus Valkyrie, crashed into Luke’s bedroom following the tournament’s interruption. Luke has attempted to make conversation with Valkyrie various times, but only got short comments from the Bakugan, who stayed in his ball form most of the time. Whenever Luke would ask Valkyrie questions about Nexus, the Bakugan would roll away and try to escape through the windows, to no avail. Luke has kept Valkyrie’s existence a secret from the world, except for his two best friends, Will and Tyler. (Luke, Will, and Tyler were sitting around a closed Valkyrie in a classroom during their free period) Will) Still nothing from Valkyrie about Nexus? Luke) Nope, I’ve pretty much given up on asking him about Nexus. Each time I ask, Valkyrie tries to escape out the window .-. Tyler) *Stares a Valkyrie* Valkyrie’s bound to open up at some point…what do you usually say to get him to talk? Luke) I just ask him simple questions, such as “How are you today?” or “Did you sleep well?”, stuff like that. Will) I think I may have an idea that could possibly get Valkyrie to say something to us. Luke) What do you have in mind? Will) Have you ever tried polishing your Bakugan? Like, with a tooth brush or something? Tyler) I have! My Ziperator loves it when I give ‘em a good polishing :3 Luke) Sometimes I may clean my Bakugan off when dust collects on them, but how would that get Valkyrie in a talkative mood? Will) For starters, polishing a Bakugan also tickles the Bakugan, causing them to open up with uncontrollable laughter. Tyler) My Ziperator does tend to laugh hysterically whenever I polish him… Luke) Okay, I think I’ll try – Valkyrie) *Opens up* You know, I heard every bit of your conversation .-. Will) O_O We’ve been discovered! Tyler) O_O Run and hide! It’s every man for himself! (Will and Tyler hide under their desks) Luke) *facepalm* Valkyrie) Interesting friends you have there, kid. >.> Luke) I know, they can be a handful, but – HEY! Valkyrie) What? Luke) You just talked to me! Directly at ME! Valkyrie) What’s your point? I never talked to you much before because I have no idea who you are and also, I find you to be very annoying. Luke) *In sarcastic tone* Thanks for the compliment! Valkyrie) *In trolling voice* You’re welcome. Luke) Also, why won’t you answer my questions about your partner, Nexus?! You should know by now that I won’t turn you in to BRAWL. Valkyrie) I thank you for your hospitality, but I can’t just give away information on Nexus to random people! (Will and Tyler slowly come back up from under their desks) Will) Is it safe to come back out? Tyler) *Looks at Valkyrie* Hey, Valkyrie’s open! Valkyrie) … Luke) Well, now I know Valkyrie’s reasons for not talking to me. Will) Great! Now I have another idea that involves Valkyrie. Luke) Ugh, what do you have in mind this time? Tyler) Will and I want to brawl against both you and Valkyrie! Luke) What?! You seriously expect me to partner up with Mr. Stubborn here and brawl you guys?! Will) Yeah, why not? It sounds like an awesome idea to us… Tyler) We promise we’ll go easy on you. >=D Luke) …CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! Valkyrie) Uh…I haven’t agreed to this. <.< Luke) Too bad! *Grabs Valkyrie* ---- (5 minutes later, Luke and his friends have taken their positions on the school’s soccer field) Will) Alright, let’s get this started! Time to test Valkyrie’s strengths! Tyler) I’ll do the honors! *Throws a Gate Card onto the center of the field* Luke) Okay, you ready, Valkyrie? *Holds Valkyrie in hand* Valkyrie) Fine…just this once, though. (All three boys prepare to throw their Bakugan) Will) Darkus Ramdol, stand! *Ramdol comes out of its ball form* Tyler) Ventus Ziperator, stand! *Ziperator comes out of its ball form* Luke) Here goes nothing! *Throws Valkyrie* Pyrus Valkyrie, stand! *Valkyrie comes out of its ball form* Tyler) First move is mine! Ability Activate! Dancing Swag! *Ziperator teleports high into the air* Will) Ability Activate! Smog Cloud! *Ramdol revs up its wheels hard against the ground, causing smoke to rise around Ramdol* (Valkyrie’s has lost sight of both Ziperator and Ramdol) Luke) *Checks BakuMeter* Let’s see here, what abilities does Valkyrie have… Valkyrie) Fusion Fire Blast! *Charges two fire blasts in hands, then combines them and fires the combined blast* (The blast blows away all of the smoke, but Ramdol is nowhere to be seen) Luke) Valkyrie, ABOVE YOU! *Points to the sky* Valkyrie) *Looks up and sees Ramdol in the air above him* A trickster, huh? That won’t do… Will) Ability Activate! Wheel Barrage! *Ramdol goes to attack Valkyrie with its wheels* Valkyrie) You think it’s that easy? *Raises both arms together* (Ramdol goes to hit Valkyrie twice with its two wheels, but Valkyrie blocks both blows with his arms) (Ramdol lands on the ground and swerves away from Luke, causing the force of the turn to send Luke flying to the ground on his back) Luke) Ouch… *Feels back* Will) *Yells* Sorry about that! Luke) *Yells* It’s okay, it only hurts A LOT! Will) Well then, Ability Activate! Rotor Smoke! *Ramdol drives around Valkyrie, with smoke coming out of its exhaust pipes* (The smoke completely covers Valkyrie, rendering his ability to see useless) Tyler) Double Ability Activate! Detection + Sonic Disks! *Ziperator’s eyes glow red, showing Valkyrie’s position through the smoke* (Ziperator then charges disks made of sound in its hands and throws them down at Valkyrie) (Valkyrie gets hit by the disks and tries to block himself with his arms, but continues getting hit) Luke) *Slowly gets up* Valkyrie, get out of there! Valkyrie) Rrgh! Time to get serious! *Flies out of the smoke and up to where Ziperator is floating* (Valkyrie dropkicks Ziperator, sending Ziperator crashing into the ground) (Ziperator and Ramdol both regroup underneath Valkyrie) Will & Tyler) ATTACK FORMATION! *Ziperator jumps onto Ramdol and rides it like a motorcycle* Valkyrie) .-. Wow… *Lands on the ground in front of Luke* Luke) Valkyrie, can you please listen to my commands?! Will & Tyler) Fusion Ability Activate! Riding Swag! *Ziperator/Ramdol glows with a green and purple aura and speeds towards Valkyrie* Valkyrie) *Shakes off Luke’s comment* Valkyrie Hummer! *Retracts wings and glows red* Now for the final strike! *Shoots forward with amazing speed at Ziperator/Ramdol* (Valkyrie and Ziperator/Ramdol clash in the center of the soccer field, causing a huge explosion) (Ziperator and Ramdol return to their ball forms and fly back to Tyler and Will) Valkyrie) Look at that, their final attack didn’t even scratch me *Returns to ball form and flies back to Luke* (Will and Tyler run over to Luke, who holds out a closed Valkyrie) Will) Well, looks like we were right about Valkyrie’s power. Tyler) Yeah, Valkyrie smoked us, literally! Luke) But the thing is, Valkyrie didn’t even listen to my commands… Will) We can work on that tomorrow, because Tyler and I have to go. Tyler) Yeah, see ya later! *Will and Tyler run off* Luke) Alright, open up Valkyrie, Will and Tyler are gone. Valkyrie) *Opens up* What do you want now? Luke) I want real answers, now! Why wouldn’t you listen to any of my commands during the battle?! And don’t give me the same reasons as before, about how you don’t know me or how I’m “annoying”! Valkyrie) You want the real truth?! Fine, it’s because I can’t trust anyone else in the world except for myself and…Nexus. Luke) I see…you miss your old partner and you don’t know how to deal with living a life away from him. Valkyrie) Yeah…that’s the reason… >.> Luke) Well, in that case, I’ll help you search for Nexus! And in the meantime, we’ll stick together as partners! :D Valkyrie) Nah, I’m good fighting alone… *Closes up again* Luke) …I guess we’ll head home now… *Walks away from the soccer field* ---- (Meanwhile, within a room full of monitors inside a large, brooding building) ??? 1) Have you successfully located the fugitive’s Bakugan? ??? 2) Yes sir, starting tomorrow, the Bakugan known as Pyrus Valkyrie will be in the custody of BRAWL. R-Evolutions Episode 2 - Trust Episode 1 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Boring Awful Others + Others - Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes